The boy who moaned wolf
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: There are many things that Morty wouldn't have expected. One of them being that his grandpa would turn himself into a wolf. The other being that the scientist, turned feral animal, would try to fuck him… Warnings: Rick/Morty, Wolf!Rick, kind of non-con/dub-con beastiality smut


AN: Please ignore the horrible, punny title. This is super short and not very deep and is meant to be a gift for grampasampler / BeefyRae on Twitter as thanks for the amazing fanart she drew for me. Thank you so much for that sis ^3^  
(also sorry if this is weird since I just wrote it today and hastily revised it right now)

Warnings: Rick/Morty, Wolf!Rick, kind of non-con/dub-con beastiality smut

* * *

**The boy who moaned wolf**

When Morty came home from a surprisingly long and boring day at school, which hadn't been interrupted by Rick and his emergency adventures for once, he wouldn't have expected that anything could go wrong today.  
Listlessly, he dragged himself through the front door and without comment up the stairs to his room. There was probably no one home right now anyway.  
His mom should be still at work, Summer was hanging out with her friends at the mall after school and his dad was usually still out and doing who knows what he did the entire day since he's been unemployed.

Letting his backpack drop next to the door, he fell face first into the mattress of his bed.  
Even without Rick waking him up in the middle of the night and dragging him out of bed, he felt so, so tired. His sleep schedule was completely whack.

…come to think of it. What was Rick doing right now anyway? Morty hadn't seen his grandfather since yesterday at dinner. Though, his absence at the breakfast table hadn't really worried anyone in the family.  
Wherever he was and whatever he was doing at the moment was probably not really that important…

The boy was close to drifting off, when he was suddenly pulled back to reality by a scratching sound at his door. Still in a sleepy haze, he mechanically sat up and walked towards the doorway, reaching for the knob.  
It was actually a familiar sound. One that he always heard when Snuffles wanted into his room.

That Snuffles was actually gone and living in dog dimension didn't register in his brain until after he opened the door.  
Suddenly wide awake, he stared at the furry creature that had scratched at his door. Said creature stared back at him before it fletched its teeth and growled dangerously at him.

Terrified, Morty backed away from the giant dog – actually, it looked more like a wolf – but the animal followed him into the room, blocking the boy's only escape route.

"R-R-RIIIICK!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The only explanation for this wolf being in the house would be that it was one of his grandfather's escaped test subjects. Sadly, this wouldn't be the first time that one of them freed itself from wherever Rick held them in his subterranean lair and managed to make their way to Morty's room, trying to get a bite out of him.  
At this point, it didn't even matter if it was a wolf from earth or of alien origin.

The canine didn't seem to like Morty's loud call for help and barked at him, advancing dangerously close.  
Still backing away, the human boy stumbled when the back of his knees meet the edge of his bed and he fell on the mattress.

The wolf followed quickly, jumping on the brunet. His big paws pushed down just below Morty's shoulders, keeping him in place as his weight pinned him down on the bed.  
Fear was written all over the defenseless human's face as the furry growled at him again.

This was it! No one was home. No one would come to safe him now and he would end as dog food.  
Morty always knew that he probably wouldn't get to live long with the dangerous adventures that Rick always dragged him on, but he hadn't expected that his short life would end like this.

Staring death directly in its fur-covered face – or more at its razor sharp teeth that would have no trouble ripping through his tender flesh – he was confused when the wolf suddenly stopped growling and instead began to sniff at him.

The furry smelled his face, then his neck, its muzzle close enough to tickle Morty's skin. He noticed that its tail began to wag, apparently liking his scent.  
Could he dare hope that the beast would not rip him to shreds?

As the furry creature went lower, he sat up, but as if having a change of heart, the wolf snapped at him. Morty yelped, as it tore through his shirt, leaving the yellow cloth hanging in shreds as he quickly laid back down again.  
Once more, the canine towered above him, his gaze almost challenging him to try to defy him one more time.

Of course, Morty wasn't an idiot and stayed submissive. However, looking into its eyes, he suddenly felt a sense of familiarity.  
His eyes widened as realization suddenly struck him.

"R-Rick?! Is that you?"

Why did his grandfather turn himself into a wolf now?  
…well, probably for some equally stupid reason as to why he had turned himself into a pickle that one time. Though there wasn't any family therapy or other appointment that he would feel the need to avoid now, so Rick's reasoning was still a mystery to him.  
He probably did it just for the heck of it and because he simply could.

Ignoring the boy's discovery, Rick went back to sniffing at him. Pushing Morty's hips down with his paws, he scented at the stomach. Going lower and lower still, until his nose finally stopped at the boy's crotch.  
The scientist-turned-furry released a pleased whine and began to pant, his tail wagging again.

Flushing bright red, Morty shoved against the other's head. "What are you doing, Rick?!"

The wolf snapped at him once more, almost biting his hand, which the boy luckily managed to pull back quickly enough. Then he began to tear at his pants.

"No! Stop that, Rick!" The brunet squeaked. "Why are you doing this?!"

It seemed that Rick hadn't just changed his appearance this time, but had truly turned himself into a feral animal. This realization made fear course through his veins again because it meant that there was still the danger that Rick could maul him.

Left with no choice other than to submit to the large and far stronger creature, Morty whined as his denim pants and boxer shorts were also no more than thin strips of shreds now.  
Again, Rick's muzzle went to his crotch, his nose brushing against the boy's soft and sensitive parts.

An odd mix of fear and arousal began to stir in Morty's abdomen and too afraid to anger his feral grandfather again and risked having something bitten off that he rather wanted to keep, he laid stiffly and watched what the other was doing with hooded eyes.  
However, he almost jumped when Rick opened his jaws and a long, rough tongue suddenly slid over his still flaccid member.

"N-no! Rick! S-stop! D-don't do that!" He pleaded in a high-pitched voice as the beast continued to lap at his privates.

Shamefully, he could feel his flesh stiffening and swelling under the ministrations. He just hoped that Rick wouldn't deem him tasty enough to try a bite…  
However, the wolf, formerly human, just eagerly continued to lick at the slowly growing erection until it stood proudly and precum was forming at the tip. Rick directed his tongue bath to Morty's cute little balls next, coaxing another squeak from the boy.

Not spending a long time on them, he moved lower and let his tongue glide over the boy's crack. Morty gasped as he felt the wet muscle focusing its attention on his rosy pucker and unconsciously his legs widened a bit, giving it better access.  
More strokes, a bit of wriggling and prodding and he could feel it sliding inside. Quickly he clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle the loud moan that tried to escape his lips.

His hips shook and he writhed under the heavy weight as he felt his grandfather licking at his insides, his long tongue reaching deep inside his tunnel. Thighs parting shamelessly, Morty finally gave up on holding back his moans, enjoying the pleasurable sensations that he received more than he probably should.

He didn't get to enjoy them for very long since Rick pulled back again and moved up till they were once more face to face. Confused Morty looked at him, but then gasped rather loudly as he felt something hard sliding against his erection.

Looking back down between his legs, he could see Rick's big wolf cock sliding against his privates again as the other shifted his hips, clearly searching for something. The boy didn't need to be a genius to know what it was that he was searching for, but he still pursed his lips and looked doubtfully into his grandfather's lycanthropic face.

Applying the logic that he would be out of this situation the sooner they got this over with, he reached between their bodies and grasped the furry member. Rick emitted a dangerously sounding growl again and looked sharply down at his pray, but didn't intervene yet.  
Morty guided the pulsing cock to his entrance and on the next seeking thrust it hit its mark and slid inside.

"Aaahh!" The boy screeched from the intrusion.

Wolf saliva wasn't really good lube and the penis was also quite big…not that Morty wasn't adapted to some form of anal insertion.  
Actually, he felt very much reminded of the times that he fooled around with his dog, Snuffles.

Those times had been starting out rather harmlessly with Snuffles insisting on cuddling with the brunet on his bed before feeling horny and humping against one of the boy's thighs. Morty felt a little overwhelmed the first time it happened, but couldn't scold his pet, instead feeling flattered and patting the fluffy fur.

However, that quickly turned into a spiral of questionable ideas that lead to Morty letting the dog fuck him on his bed, enjoying that for as long as he had the chance to.

So this wasn't exactly the first time that he had a dog cock inside him, but Snuffles' size was nothing in comparison to Rick's and the stretch was more than just a little uncomfortable. Morty whined from the burn when his grandfather started to move, too impatient to wait for him to get adjusted.

Eagerly, the wolf rutted into him and began to pant again while the boy tried to hold on as best as he could.  
As the pain slowly subsided, he moaned softly and his legs automatically wrapped around the strong hips of his nonhuman lover.

Patting the bluish-grey fur and digging his hands in a fist full of frizzly strands, he began to babble and praise. "Yes! Yes! So good! Such a-aah-such a good boy~"

Rick's tongue hung out of his mouth and drool began to dribble on Morty's shoulder, but the brunet didn't care about that. He could only focus on the wild thrusts of his grandfather, which became harder and faster and more desperate.

"Ahh…hah…nghn…AAAAaahh!" Morty shouted in surprise as Rick drove deeper into him.

He could feel the ball moving inside him now. Back and forth, back and forth…and it was slowly driving him insane. Vaguely, he noticed that Rick also made some weird whining sounds, probably close to his climax.  
Tightly he clung to the fur of his grandpa's neck, moaning in rhythm to the rapid, pounding movements.

With one last deep thrust, Rick howled and emptied his seed inside him, his knot thick and swollen and keeping him lodged inside Morty's tight hole.  
Feeling the cum filling him, also drove the boy over the edge and Morty came with a loud yell, his ass clenching tightly around the wolf cock and his jizz staining the underside of his grandfather's furry belly.

After a few seconds of bliss, Rick's body collapsed on top of him. The suddenness worried Morty. That was until he heard a growly snore.

Rick feel asleep. On top of him. Still inside him!  
Morty tried to roll the wolf off his body, but the weight was just too heavy. He couldn't move him even an inch.  
With a distressed sound, that was something between a sigh and a whine, Morty accepted his fate and just relaxed underneath Rick. He should probably just take a nap now, too, like he had wanted anyway…

* * *

AN: Yay! Fanart inspires me to write more :D So gimme, gimme, pretty plz! 3


End file.
